This invention relates to devices for testing the strength development of adhesive bonds.
Devices for testing the strength of adhesive bonds currently exist. For instance, Wetzel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,129, describe a method for testing the bonding strength of gummed tape by determining the force necessary to shear the adhesive bond developed between the gummed tape and a backing.
In many applications, it is useful to know how the development of adhesive bonding strength between two parts is affected by temperature, curing time, or the pressure that is applied to adhere the two parts. For example, a process for manufacturing laminated material, such as plywood, can be made most efficient when the precise relationship among process variables (temperature, curing time, and pressure) is known so that the process can be adjusted to develop in the material the minimum required bonding strength between layers in the shortest time period.
Determining the relationship among process variables and adhesive bonding strength could be effectively and efficiently accomplished by a compact testing device that is readily adjustable for duplicating any of a plurality of process variables that affect the development of adhesive bonding strength, and that reliably provides data indicative of the adhesive bonding strength for any selected combination of those process variables.